


Кодекс чести

by NecRomantica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Еще одна история про сложные взаимоотношения человека с мутантом





	Кодекс чести

— Я прикрыл тебя, когда ты спер тот игровой автомат из магазина, — начинает Стайлз.

— Да я его почти сразу и вернул, — пожимает плечами Питер. — Быстро прошел игру. Да она и скучная была.

— И сделал вид, что ни при чем, когда ты украл сумку для Лидии.

— Чувак, ты сам говорил, что Лидия хочет именно ее на день рождения, — улыбается Питер. — А столько денег мы бы не заработали, даже если вместе стали бы экономить на завтраках, обедах и вечерней коле.

— Но кофейный аппарат из полицейского отделения — это слишком! — говорит Стайлз, глядя на гигантский автомат, каким-то чудом уместившийся между его кроватью и гардеробом.

— Я же не виноват, что у копов самый лучший кофе, — отвечает Питер и протягивает ему стаканчик. — Кстати, будешь кофе?

— Мой отец, вообще-то, шериф этого города, — мотает головой Стайлз. — И зачем ты сюда-то его припер?

— Тебя хотел угостить. Ладно, оттащу обратно.

— Я просто не понимаю, клептомания — это побочный эффект твоих способностей?

— Вообще-то, когда я спер ответы на контрольную у миссис Симмонс, и мы все ее сдали, ты не жаловался.

— Это другое, — Стайлз устало трет лоб. 

— А, значит, твой кодекс чести все же позволяет воровать, но только когда тебе удобно?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Все, что нужно, ты сказал. Подвинься, — Питер вынуждает его отойти от двери.

— Постой, куда ты?

— Возвращать автомат, — бурчит Питер. — А что, ты не все сказал?

Стайлз, пожалуй, впервые видит его таким... расстроенным или раздраженным, он не может для себя решить. Он думает, как бы сгладить ситуацию, но слишком долго — а для Питера доля секунды — это уже долго. Он уносится вместе с дурацким аппаратом, оставляя в комнате запах кофе после себя, и Стайлз вздыхает:

— Все.

***

— Ты Питера не видел? — спрашивает Стайлз у Скотта на следующий день.

На самом деле, он уже знает ответ на вопрос: если Питер приходит в школу, его видят все, и Стайлз в первую очередь — ну не умеет тот быть незаметным. Значит, не приходил. Стайлз смутно чувствует себя причастным к этому, и хуже всего то, что они с Питером даже не ссорились никогда, и он понятия не имеет, как тот ведет себя, когда обижен. Целый день валяется в кровати или сбегает куда-нибудь в Монтану?

По крайней мере, не отвечает на звонки, в этом Стайлз уже убедился.

— Может, он один побыть хочет? — спрашивает Скотт.

— Может, — Стайлз не понимает, отчего волнуется.

Ну в самом деле, что такого может наделать один расстроенный мутант с суперскоростью? Ну, кроме того, что решит разнести Бикон-хиллз по кирпичику? По крайней мере, город еще на месте, в нем давно все спокойно, а постоять за себя Питер умеет. Но что-то все равно гложет. Нужно было помягче с ним вчера говорить, он же и правда не со зла закон нарушает, а потому что может. И скучает. Как знать, что творил бы Стайлз на его месте...

— Схожу проверю кое-куда, и если там нет, то пусть шляется где угодно сколько угодно, — говорит он, вспомнив, как нравилось Питеру сидеть на горе и наслаждаться видом на город. Он говорил, что в такие моменты даже спешить не хочется, спокойно все так и время будто замирает. Как знать, может, и правда отправился в свой маленький рай.

— Хочешь, с тобой съезжу? — спрашивает Скотт.

— А давай.

***

На горе Питера нет. Стайлз любуется панорамным видом — таким для него обычным, пытаясь понять, что красивого видит в этом Питер, когда шатающийся вокруг Скотт вдруг говорит:

— Он тут был. Не хочу тебя расстраивать...

— Что?

— Вот, смотри, — Скотт показывает на длинную полосу примятой травы. — Похоже, кого-то волокли, а он, возможно, был без сознания. Там, дальше, его погрузили в машину.

— Ты уверен, что это был Питер? — Стайлз сжимает кулаки.

— Я чувствую его запах, — отвечает Скотт. — Слабый, но чувствую. И еще — нескольких оборотней.

— Опять, — морщится Стайлз. — Откуда тут оборотни?

— Они и не здесь, судя по тому, что уехали, забрав Питера. И раз ни следов борьбы, ни крови тут нет, могу предположить, что он им нужен живым.

— Но зачем?!

— А это нам предстоит узнать, когда мы их найдем.

Стайлз закатывает глаза. Нельзя радоваться спокойной жизни, вот совсем нельзя, сразу притягиваются неприятности, да еще какие!

***

Хорошо, что у них есть чутье Скотта — так они отслеживают запах Питера до соседнего городишки. До приличных размеров дома, где, судя по всему, его держат.

Плохо, что их запахи — а особенно Скотта — тоже могут учуять другие оборотни, поэтому подойти ближе и узнать больше нельзя.

Но хорошо, что слух у Скотта тоже острее обычного, поэтому Стайлз отвлекается на вытаскивание из-под кожи колючек от куста, в котором они прячутся, пока Скотт слушает.

— Он говорит, что может хоть всех их перекусать, но супербыстрыми они от этого не станут, — напряженно передает Скотт.

Ну зашибись! Теперь на повестке дня стая оборотней, решившая заполучить суперспособность. Значит, следили за ними давно, раз раскололи Питера.

— Ему отвечают, что кусать и не нужно, переливание крови вполне может сработать, — продолжает Скотт.

— И что ж мы раньше не догадались? — хмыкает Стайлз. — Сейчас бы носились все.

— Проблема в том, что действительно может, — качает головой Скотт. — Никто же не пробовал. Даже не думал об этом.

Стайлз представляет себе оборотней с суперскоростью. Нет, им и суперсилы хватает, чтобы быть жуткими машинами для убийств, так что скорость — это уже перебор.

— Нужно вытаскивать его оттуда, — бормочет он.

— Я вызвал наших, еще когда мы ехали, вдвоем мы не справимся, — отвечает Скотт. 

— А что, если они не успеют? — спрашивает Стайлз, хотя ему даже думать об этом страшно.

— Все будет очень плохо, — мрачно говорит Скотт. — Но, кажется, у меня есть план.

Что-то подсказывает Стайлзу, что план ему не понравится.

***

— Может, вы мне опять снотворное вколете? — доносится голос Питера откуда-то из глубины дома. — Я не слишком уютно чувствую себя, когда вижу, как течет кровь. Моя. Когда чужая — это окей, это я даже люблю.

— Заткнись! — отвечает ему невидимая пока женщина.

Стайлз еле касается ногами пола, но умудряется задевать ими всю попадающуюся на пути мебель — двое оборотней не слишком аккуратничают с тех пор, как схватили его и тащат к своей альфе. Стайлзу страшно до чертиков, хотя Скотт и сказал, что ему придется только болтать — а уж в этом он мастер. Но одно дело — чесать языком с друзьями, и совсем другое — разглагольствовать перед чужой, явно враждебной стаей. Питер будет ему должен. Что, Стайлз пока не придумал. Придумает позже, если выкарабкается из этой передряги живым, во что он не так уж сильно верит. Питер будет должен ему очень много.

Стайлз наконец видит его, привязанным толстыми ремнями к стоматологическому креслу в центре огромного зала. Рядом — капельницы с проводами, и девушка, уже собравшаяся выкачивать из Питера кровь.

— Питер! — вопит Стайлз раньше, чем двое его конвоиров успевают начать рассказ о том, как он приперся в их дом без спросу. — Наконец-то нашелся! Пустите меня, мне надо к Питеру!

Оборотни осаждают его грозным рыком, вцепляются крепче. Девушка — неужели, альфа? — поворачивается с любопытством.

— Это еще кто? — спрашивает она.

— Он пришел и сказал, что ему нужно к Питеру, — отвечает один из оборотней.

— И мне нужно к Питеру, — активно кивает Стайлз. — Я весь день не был рядом, меня уже скоро рвать начнет! Да пустите же!

— Что за чушь он несет? — девушка смотрит на одного из своих, но тот только пожимает плечами. 

— Пустите его ко мне, — просит Питер.

Стайлз, почувствовав, что хватка ослабла, бросается к креслу, падает на колени и хватает Питера за руку. Прижимается к ней лбом и вздыхает тяжело.

— Что с ним? — напряженно спрашивает альфа.

— Расскажи ей, — явно еще не раскусив план, Питер уже готов подыгрывать.

— Да, господин, — отвечает Стайлз. — Мне перелили его кровь в больнице, и теперь я всегда должен находиться рядом, иначе мне становится плохо. Очень плохо.

Он снова вздыхает, а Питер говорит:

— Развяжи меня.

Вот теперь он, кажется, просек план, но не упускает случая поиздеваться над Стайлзом. Он будет должен очень-очень много. Стайлз тянется к ремням, но альфа резко подскакивает к нему и оттаскивает от кресла.

— Это правда? — спрашивает она у своих.

— Этот, — кивает один из оборотней на Стайлза, — таскался с тем все время, что мы следили. Так что, может, и правда.

— Только он один?

— Да нет, их там много было...

— Прости, забыл сказать, что у моей крови такой необычный эффект, — смеется Питер. — Будете быстрыми, но моими.

— Тогда просто убьем их, — машет рукой альфа.

И в этот момент, наконец, появляется Скотт со своей маленькой армией. 

— Тебя не ранили, господин? — спрашивает он, беря на себя альфу.

— Немного, — отвечает Питер. — Избавьтесь от них.

— Точно не хочешь их в рабы?

— Да мне и вас хватает, — откровенно ржет Питер, пока Стайлз расстегивает сдерживающие его ремни. — Просто избавьтесь.

— Постой, — альфа смотрит даже не на Скотта, а на Питера. — Дай нам уйти. Мы далеко уйдем, и больше близко не подойдем к Бикон-хиллз.

— Но вы заставили моих рабов помучиться, — Питер теребит Стайлзу волосы. Врезать бы ему. Но не сейчас. — Теперь они хотят драться.

— Но ты же можешь приказать им, — она почти умоляет. Кажется, поняла, что такой альфа, как Скотт, ей не по зубам.

— Дай-ка подумать. Зачем это мне?

— Мы уйдем. В другой штат!

— В Мексику, — наконец соглашается Питер. — И не вернетесь.

— И не вернемся.

— Прямо сейчас.

Секунда — и в доме не остается никого, кроме них.

— А ты сказал, будет драка, — Лиам разочарованно смотрит на Скотта.

— Зато повеселились, — ухмыляется Питер. — Кстати, клево вы все придумали!

Стайлз все-таки бьет его. По ребрам.

***

— Уверен, что колы и бургеров достаточно? — спрашивает Питер, притаскивая пакет из закусочной.

— Чек, — протягивает руку Стайлз, и тот вкладывает мятую бумажку ему в ладонь. — Да, достаточно. Осталось двадцать девять дней.

— Я мог бы расплатиться и чем-то поинтереснее. Во Францию тебя свозить, например. Ты был во Франции? Эйфелева башня, Лувр...

— Даже если ты дотащишь меня до аэропорта за десять секунд, нас все равно не пустят так запросто на борт, — парирует Стайлз.

— Я могу спереть самолет, — оживляется Питер.

— Отказано.

— Но ты не сказал нет Франции, — Питер садится рядом и внаглую утягивает бургер из его пакета. — А я всего лишь предлагал оплатить поездку. На каникулах. Вместо того, чтобы тратиться на кучу вредной жратвы.

Стайлз смотрит на него внимательно: Питер впервые выглядит серьезным.

— Я всегда хотел прыгнуть на тарзанке с Пон-дю-Гар, — наконец отвечает Стайлз. — Но ты не будешь угонять самолет. И грабить банк ради этой поездки не будешь.

— Даже в Канаде?

— Даже в Канаде.

— Заметано! — Питер забрасывает руку ему на плечо и улыбается их отражениям в зеркале. — Но хоть в аэропорт можно доставить тебя быстро, а не на такси?

— Это, пожалуй, можно.

Стайлз понимает, что, скорее всего, согласился на нечто безумное, но сумасшедшие поступки его кодекс чести не запрещает, пока они не вредят никому, кроме него. А значит, все в порядке.


End file.
